1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device that may prevent the image quality from being degraded due to contamination.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recent display devices include the liquid crystal display device, plasma display device, organic electroluminescence display device, and the like. These display devices are applied in various devices, such as big screen TVs, notebook computers, and cellular phones.
The above-described display devices include a pair of substrates facing each other. For example, a liquid crystal display device includes two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer provided therebetween. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer, and the arrangement of the liquid crystals changes according to the application of the electric field to display the corresponding images.
The region where the image is displayed is defined as a display area, which includes the center portion of the two substrates. A sealant pattern is formed at the edge portion to attach the two substrates together.
The sealant pattern may be formed using a compound including polymer resin. However, while the two substrates are being attached together, the compound included in the sealant pattern may diffuse into the display area. This may contaminate the display area, thereby deteriorating the quality of the image of the display device.